Undefined
by Flyfree234
Summary: Two sisters and their cousin have started a band. They're different, undeifined, if you will. They're on the verge of becoming famous, it's just the getting there that's hard. Join them on their journey-from their first tour to first love.Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**So…since I'm just getting this off the ground, if you have any ideas for things you want happen in the story…don't hesitate to leave a review. Without further ado, I give you, **_**Undefined.**_

**Undefined**

**Chapter 1**

**Stephanie POV**

I looked over at Kelly. Who was sleeping, again. I sighed and poked her in the side with my mechanical pencil.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," I whispered so Mrs. Gordon wouldn't hear. We were in World History and Mrs. Gordon was launching into the last leg of her lecture.

"Miss Hamilton?" My head shot up. Was she talking to me? Of course not. I was the _awake_ twin. I poked Kelly with my pencil again. Her head shot up. She looked over at me. I cut my eyes in the direction of Mrs. Gordon.

"Yes," she said perkily. I rolled my eyes.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No…I was, um, examining the spirals in my notebook," she said in a confused tone, as if she didn't know herself. I looked over at the digital clock mounted on the wall. _12:22_, it read. Ugh. Three minutes until we were out of this jail cell. Mrs. Gordon launched into a lecture on sleeping in class as we all gathered up our belongings. _12:24._ This was madness. If I didn't get out here soon I was going to scream. The bell called out with its shrill, piercing voice and we ran like cheetahs.

"That lady is out to get me," Kelly said as we raced out of the classroom.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep so much in her class," I pointed out.

"Seriously, it's not that," Kelly argued.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. We walked across campus to the cafeteria. We got in the line for pizza and Kelly wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"I really don't care what happened in Greece, 1270 years ago," she said picking up a piece of pepperoni pizza and a cup of pudding.

"I really don't want the lead singer of our band getting food poisoning," I remarked looking at the pudding. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Kelly scoffed and put the pudding on her tray.

"It's just pudding," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kelly scooped up the pudding on her spoon and handed it to me. I held it carefully while she got out her cell phone.

"Okay, go," she said. I turned to pudding upside down and held it there. Two minutes and fifty-seven seconds later, the glob of butterscotch pudding fell on Kelly's lunch tray.

"Told you it was no good. We should have stopped at two minutes," I said looking at disguist at the glob of pudding.

"Cafeteria food, gross," Kelly said.

"Especially the pudding," I said.

"So, about tomorrow," Kelly said pushing her brown locks out of her face. "What time are we getting to the center?"

"7-ish," I said swallowing my pasta salad.

"What? That's earlier than school! How about 8-ish," Kelly said.

"7-ish. We have setting up to do," I said, and before Kelly could protest I replied, "and yes, you _have_ to be there." Kelly, my cousin, and I were in a band. Slightly on the verge of becoming famous. We were playing at this year's homecoming dance at the Teen Center downtown. We were extremely excited, except for the whole 'waking up at six o'clock' business. Not only that, it was Kelly and I's birthday. Yeah, Kelly and I were twins. Fraternal twins. Kelly favored Mom more so than I, and I favored Dad, a lot. As the bell rang, we hurried to dispose of the rest of our lunch and get to our next class.

"Okay, I'm not going to be there to keep you out of trouble next hour, so be cool okay?" I said cutting my eyes at Kelly as we walked through throngs of people.

"It's all good. There's this really hot new kid in my class, I'll be watching all class," she said smugly.

I sighed. "Kel…" I said as we reached her fifth hour class, "try to stay awake."

**Sorrrry it's short. So…I decided to go with the 'going on tour with connect three' idea. Tell me if you like!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kelly POV**

"I thought you said we were waking up at 7?" I said rolling over in my bed facing the wall. Why was the sun up so early? Better yet, why was Stephanie holding the curtain up letting the sunlight in.

"No, I told you we'd _be there_ by seven. Rise and shine, sleepy head," she said walking across my room to my closet. "What are you wearing?"

"That," I said pointing across the room to my butterfly chair with my clothes laid across. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know. What I do know, is that Mom is a making chocolate chip waffles and we'd better get downstairs quick before Taylor eats all the whipped cream.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Not today." I needed that sugar rush, there was no way my brother was taking that from me. I rolled out of the bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Kelly," Mom said freely, while taking waffles out of the waffle maker.

I grunted and sat down at the table. I yawned as mom put a plate in front of me.

"Eat up," she said. "Steph's leaving in thirty minutes."

"Ugh! Why did I ever want to be in this band in the first place?"

"Because you love music and it's basically your life," Taylor said with his mouth full of waffles.

"Thank you, but I was talking to myself," I said. Before I could even realize how stupid that comeback was Stephanie walked into the kitchen.

"You're not ready yet?" she asked.

"No," I said clearing my space. "I'm working on it." I walked upstairs and put on some jeans. I put a previous picked out outfit in my duffel bag and grabbed my guitar case. After grabbing my makeup bag and purse I headed downstairs.

"You know there are going to be talent scouts there tonight?" Stephanie said throwing her bag in the back of our car.

"From where?"

"You know, the major labels and stuff. Some Camp Rock producers will be there," she said starting the car. As the car jerked into reverse I regretted not spending more time practicing for tonight's show.

"This is going to be a long night," I said laying my head against the headrest. As we pulled into the parking lot of the teen center I noticed a few vans and tv cameras. "We're going to be on TV?" I said.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie said. In her shock she let go of the steering wheel.

"Eyes on the road!" I screamed as she regained control of the wheel. "I would hate to die on my eighteenth birthday." Steph parked the car next to our cousin Cris's car.

"Good morning, ladies," she said all bright and cheery.

"You know about this don't you?" Stephanie asked pointing to the TV cameras and vans.

"Know about what?"

"You're a really bad liar," I said getting my guitar out of the car.

"Happy birthday, Kelly and Stephanie!"

…**REVIEW! I start school in four days!!...wait, no, five days. Ugh. So, reviews will be more scarce. Which ultimately means more chapters…! So, Here you go. I'll try and post before school starts!!**

**Review my loves, FF234.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo-hoow! Wow guys, this story is going great. With like six ppl on story alert, it seems like I would have a few more reviews….:S I'm just saying…**

**I'm so glad everyone was plz-d with the first chapters. So…here we go again!!**

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 3**

**Cris POV**

I was extremely proud of myself for pulling off the whole TV camera crew thing. I was over excited about tonight, I really was. It was our first big concert. Although excited I was, I was really sort of nervous too. I mean, there were like a bajillion TV cameras and fifteen record companies. Had I done the right thing calling all those people? What if they think we suck? Oh jeez. I couldn't breathe. I decided to take a walk around backstage. We went on stage in twenty minutes. I was dressed and playing through the concert in my head.

"Hey Steph," I said running into my younger cousin. "Where's Kelly?"

"Nervous. She never gets nervous! How are we going to get her onstage! She's the one who pumps me up before concerts!"

"Calm down, dearie," I said laughing. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Where is she?"

"Down the hall, fumbling with her guitar," Stephanie said walking past me to get her guitar.

"Okay," I said walking in the other direction. "I'll go and try and talk to her." I walked down the hall and found Kelly sitting on the floor with her ipod turned up and playing her guitar softly.

"I'm not doing it," she said looking up at me. She was fully dressed and was wearing her makeup and everything.

"You look like you are," I said sitting down next to her. "You're dressed and all."

"You can't make me go out there," she said and went back to strumming.

"You're right, I can't make you go out there," I said softly. "But you just remember all the people who _wanted_ us to be out there, playing your high school's Homecoming dance. Just remember that if tonight goes well, we could be signed any of these people out here! I didn't invite them for nothing! Come on, Kel, remember what you used to tell Stephanie all the time?"

"I dream of a better tomorrow, where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned?" she asked.

"No, other one," I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing bigger than your dreams should be your imagination," Kelly said.

"Exactly. Now, go out there and imagine something bigger than your dreams. It's your eighteenth birthday, and possibly the turning point in your career, _our_ career. You're gonna do great!" I said. Kelly smiled faintly and put her ipod down.

"Okay, let's go," she said smiling.

**I know it's short. The next chapter will be the concert and hopefully I can put it by Friday…while I'm watching the Cheetah Girls movie!! I went to see them in concert in the eighth grade, Hannah Montana was there….before she was all famous and gross and Miley at the same time. She so ruined it for herself…yet we still poison our ears with her garbage….jk. She's her own thing. Not my fave, but I have no problem with other people liking her….psh. Your ears. **

**FF234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh. Meh. Goodness. I started school and didn't even have to write an essay on what I did over the summer, btw, I went to Universal Studios…the mummy ROCKS!!...n e way, oh, yeah, I did, however, have to write an argumentative essay on the Olympics…(and looking back on that sentence, I used way…way….WAY, too many commas,.) ;)…hehe. Oh well, Chapter …4-ish, I think.**

**Stephanie POV**

Ever since I was little, the lights, the stage, and the spotlight was what I lived for. I basically breathed theatre, band, and choir. Not only that, I was a whiz at math, chemistry, and world history. Kelly was the most talented person I've ever met when it comes to stage presence. She's so in tuned to the crowd and full of bubbly excitement, the secret of our success…citywide success, hopefully nationwide, one day. With all the TV cameras and producers and our classmates in the audience I was nervous behind belief. I was snapping of Kel and Cris, I didn't know what to think. We were getting ready to go on stage.

"Ready?" Kelly said strapping her guitar to her neck strap.

"Ready as we'll every be," Cris said.

"Let's go," I said following Kelly onto the stage.

"Hey guys!" Kelly said into the mic on stage, "ready to rock and roll?! We're going to start things off with a song called _Live Long_." She looked over at me and I began playing the keyboard, full blast. Cris beat it up on bass and Kelly rocked it up on her lime green electric. We played through the song perfectly. _Whew._ I stepped up to the mic.

"Hey guys, our next song is called _Fly Free_," I said into the mic. We played through that perfectly and everything was amazing as well. The crowd was going wild and the producers seemed pleased.

"Wow, guys,"Kelly said addressing the crowd. "It's been really fun. We're going to end this show with our last self-titled song, _Undefined._" The crowd screamed really loud. I traded guitars with Kelly, because I played electric for this song. I was really nervous about this one, I played it well at rehearsals but I could never seem to play my solo just right. Oh joy. This was going to be interesting.

**Kelly POV**

I took my place beside Stephanie who was also playing electric. She looked nervous and I gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"Let's do this," I whispered quietly. I looked over at Cris who was on keyboard and nodded. She began playing the opening chords. As we got closer to Steph's solo I got more and more nervous. _It's now or never_, I thought. I looked at her as the second chorus ended. She played her solo perfectly. I don't know where it came from and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped on stage. She was amazing. We finished the song and thanked the crowd.

"Amazing! Stephanie, I'm so proud of you!" Cris said hugging her neck.

"You were amazing, no wonder they call you my twin," I said hugging her as well.

"Psh. I was born first," she said rolling her eyes.

"We are totally going to celebrate!" Cris said placing her orange bass on the couch.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Stephanie said.

"Why?" I asked grabbing a water bottle.

"Look," she pointed discreetly to two men in suits.

"Producers?" I mouthed questioningly at Cris. She shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Ladies," the man in the gray suit said, "We'd like to have a word with you."

**Well…it's 9 and I'm sleepy…late night last night, and I have church in the morning…So, I will leave you at that. LaLaLaLaLaskippingthruaflowerlessmeadow n e way…thanks for all who've been reviewing…and I'm going to put all of Behind the Scenes on and then I'll start posting All that Jazz, the sequel. I'm FlyFree234 on their too…so check that out…**

**I'm outie. FF234.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wowzers. Only uno review-o. Not cool-o. Okay, I'll stop. **

**To my reviewers: **

**Cris: Haha…okay, I'll admit. I laughed. It was quite funny. I love that saying though, that and 'Act your age not your shoe size!' I used that one last night at a football game. Ah, the fun we have.**

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 5**

**Cris POV**

__Okay, I thought I was doing everyone a favor by inviting the producers, but maybe I was wrong. These guys looked pretty scary. As the oldest, it was probably up to me to take charge, but Stephanie decided to step in. Thank God.

"Can we help you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can," the man in the gray suit said. "When Miss Harrison called us and said that we should come hear you perform, we were a little skeptical."

"We don't usually respond to calls like that," the other man said. "But this one seemed was different. You weren't asking for an audition or anything. You were just asking us to listen and critic your performance."

"Right," I said.

"But we saw something different in your performance tonight, something, unique. We'd like to sign you." So we weren't in trouble, and they didn't look like they completely hated us, they wanted to sign—they wanted to do what??

"You…you…," I stuttered. Kelly screamed. Stephanie stood speechless.

"We are going to get signed!!" Kelly screamed. She ran over and hugged my neck. "Have I told you? You're the best _ever_!"

"I realize that, and I accept your gratitude," I said happily. "Shouldn't we call someone?"

"Like who?"

"Our parents!" Stephanie said smacking her forehead. "You're right Cris, they'll probably want to hear about this. Excuse us," she said the guys in suits. "We'll be just a minute." She pulled out her cell phone and called Aunt Carol.

"Hey…yes, the shows over…I need you or dad to come down here…no Cris will bring us home, but this is important…okay, Love you too," Steph said hanging up. "She's on her way!"

When Aunt Carol got there we all went into this room while the grownups talked over some contract stuff.

"Guys! We'll get a house in LA!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"Ooh! A tour bus!" I said.

"Yeah, black with lime green and hot pink zebra stripes!" Kelly said.

"Ew. Just lime green," I said.

"No pink!" Steph said. The door opened and we didn't pay it any attention.

"How about black with pink zebra stripes on the front and back and lime green on the sides?" Kelly asked.

"Tour bus issues?" a voice from the doorway said. We all turned around and our jaws dropped. "They're not all they're cracked up to be.

**Short, again. I'm sure you all know who's at the door. If you don't you might want to check the category this story is under. **

**To Reviewers: **

**Iamflyingmonkey: Yes…you were born first. Don't be so cheeky about it. Gosh.**

**IrishJBfan123: KATRINA!! You're back!! I noticed you on . ….welcome to the dark side. Get a mibba page and tell me when you do…I started writing the sequel to BTS….**

**BTW—Anyone who wants to read the sequel to Behind the Scenes…it's on my mibba page. You have to be a member to see it though….I'm flyfree234 on their too so check it out!! **

**Review my loves, FF234.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 5**

**Kelly POV**

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Connect 3!" I screamed.

"Make sure they're real before you start screaming," Stephanie said.

"Shut up," I said scowling at Stephanie. The boys looked confused so Cris elaborated.

"Last summer when you guys played at the Fox in St. Louis, the Starbucks across the street had a card board cutout of you guys outside and she freaked out. She thought it was you!" Cris said barely getting it out with out laughing.

"It's not funny," I said rolling my eyes. "It was extremely lifelike. If you saw it a distance you would think it was Connect 3 too," I said.

"Sure," Shane said. "I believe you." I looked over at him. He smiled at me. I felt Stephanie nudge me in the ribs.

"Ow." I said rubbing my rib cage.

"So, we were conversing," Cris said. "about tour buses and you said…"

"They're not all they're cracked up to be," Jason said. "I love these guys but they are annoying!"

"You're telling me!" Steph said, "She's my twin. I can't get away!" Nate laughed.

"So where are you guys from?" Cris asked.

"New York," Shane replied.

"I've always wanted to go there," I said. "I want to see Wicked and Rent. I love _Seasons of Love_. Amamzing-ness!" I said humming the tune.

"That was a good musical, but I like 'Les Mis,'" Steph said.

"I was in that once," Nate said. "On Broadway."

"Really? That's cool. But I agree with Kelly on the whole Wicked thing," she said.

"Well how about you guys come back home with us and discuss this whole tour situation," Shane said.

"Tour?" Cris spoke up, having being completely infatuated with Jason for the longest time. I don't know if it's just me but he's not all together.

"Lime green!" I shouted.

"We'll discuss that in New York," Shane said flashing me a million dollar smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 7**

**Cris POV**

I really don't remember much after the surprise visit from Connect 3. We were on a plane to New York and it had been three days. I was listening to a new mix on my ipod. Stephanie and her mad computer skills had hooked us up big time. I was so excited that we were actually being signed. My hard work had paid off. I looked around the jet at Kelly who was sleeping and Steph who was putting together some awesome stuff for our first concert. My phone buzzed and I reached down in my purse to get it.

_Hey. Will meet u guys airprt. Jason. ___

What? Jason who? "Stephanie?" I whispered trying not to wake Kelly up.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"What do mean? Jason? Well let's see…there's Jason from school, but you don't know him. Then there is Jason from Connect 3…"

"Duh!" I said mentally slapping myself. "They're picking us up from the airport," I said showing her the text.

"Oh," she said and went back to her laptop. I went back to thinking. How did he get my number?

"Kelly," I muttered. Stephanie snickered.

"It's okay," she said. "It happens to the best of us." I smiled and lay my head on the head rest. Only twenty minutes until we landed in New York. Our lives were getting ready to change forever.

**KELLY POV**

I woke up to the pilot telling us to put on our seatbelts. I put on my seatbelt sleepily and looked out the window. We were flying over the city. It looked so beautiful. It was around lunchtime when the plane landed and I was starving.

"Cris, can we eat?" I whined.

"No, we're waiting on Jason," she said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have a car and they do," she said calmly. Honestly, I didn't know how she put up with me.

"Honey, chill. They'll be here soon," Cris said. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms grasp me from behind. I screamed and felt a hand cover my mouth. Unfortunately, someone heard me scream.

"Crap," I heard my captor mutter. I turned around to see horrified faces on Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Sorry," I said as we started to run.

"No big," Nate said. "Hope you can keep up."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 8**

**Kelly POV  
**

"Oh gosh," I said as we ran straight for the limo. "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool," Nate said.

"It's my fault, I probably shouldn't have surprised you like that," Shane said. I laughed.

"That'd probably stopped me from screaming," I said. As we got in the limo I noticed a woman standing by the limo talking into a Bluetooth. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Your manager," Jason answered. "If I were four years older, I'd marry her."

"You wish," Nate muttered.

"Hey!"

"Chill," I said throwing my purse into the limo and sliding in by Stephanie. "Sleepy?"  
"Not really," she answered. "Hungry. Tengo Hambre," she smiled. I smiled too. Cris had heard us.

"NO!" she said covering her ears. I did it anyway.

" 'Come on vamonos! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it! I know that we can do it!'"

"Where are we going?" Steph said joining me.

"NYC!"

"Where are we going?"

"NYC!"

"Do they do this often?" Nate asked leaning over towards Cris.

"Only when one of them happens to say something in Spanish," she replied.

"How often is that?" Shane asked.

"Too often." We continued until Shane, Nate, and Jason broke out into Hard Noxx's new hit 'She'd rather be with the dj."

"She, She, She'd rather be with the DJ!" Nate sang.

"Go DJ, Go DJ, GO DJ, GO!" Shane and Jason screamed.

"Shut up!" Cris yelled. "What are you? Five? You are all too old for this."

"Whatever," Stephanie said. We chattered and sang randomly for another ten minutes as we waited for our new manager to get off the phone. When she got in the car Cris said, "Sorry if we were excessively loud."

"Ah, no it's good. I heard some amazing singing voices though," she smiled looking our direction. I pointed to Stephanie.

"It was her," I said. "She's lead vocals," I said. Cris rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, you're slick but not too slick. I've done my research ladies and I was at your homecoming concert. If I remember correctly you're the lead singer and Ms. Stephanie is it? You're quite the guitarist," she said. "You probably would have fooled my if you were identical."

"Stupid Stephanie," I muttered. "If only you looked like me!" I said smiling. "Just joking. But now that you know about us, what about you?"

"Well…

**I'm extremely mean. But I was wondering if I should hold auditions for the part of the manager? Would that be weird of should I just write it? REVIEW. Longer chapter for you, sorry it took forever.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie POV**

"It's really nice of them to take us to dinner," I said zipping Kel's dress up for her. She was wearing a light green halter dress that went down to her knees. I was wearing a burnt orange, sepia colored T-length Egyptian neck dress. And Cris was wearing a yellow and white print knee-length dress that was strapless. We were meeting Connect 3 for dinner tonight at an amazing New York restaurant.

"I really want some Lindor's chocolate. I haven't had any in weeks!" I said. It was true, I was addicted. I was having crazy with drawl symptoms.

"Chill, we're going to eat dinner soon," Cris said ushering us out to the car. "Besides we're going to be late as is."

"You have problems," Kelly said fastening her seatbelt.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "It's good stuff."

"I want a soy burger. I heard New York is famous for them," Kelly said from the front seat of the rental car.

"Hon, they cost like 30," Cris said. "We're on a budget here."

"Not for long!" Kelly said excitedly. "We're gonna be famous," she sang.

"Hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully! Everyone back home loves us! We're practically already famous!"

"She's right," Cris said putting on the turning signal and pulling up into the parking lot a fancy restaurant.

"Oh! Look! Shiny!" Kelly said.

"I love that my twin is half ADD," I said sarcastically. " 'Oh look! Something shiny!'" I mocked receiving a smack on the head.

"Watch is sister," Kel said. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the restaurant.

"Good Evening, ladies, can I help you," said the waiter at the podium.

"We're here to meet Connect 3," Cris said. "Do you know if they're here yet?"

"They are." The waiter said. "Right this way."

**Filler Chapter…the next chapter is going to be longer. With some stuff. But I have a gazillion stories to write. If you look at all my profiles….GR. It's pain!! Plus band, school, and other stuff. Also...I only check my email like twice a year...its for fanfiction purposes only. so if you want to talk to me...go to www. fanfiction. com/ rainbowwerewolf and PM me. ALSO CHECK OUT MY ONESHOT!!**

**-FF234.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 10**

**KELLY POV**

"NO WAY!" I screamed as we walked out of the restaurant. We had just finished dinner. I got to eat a soy burger, 'Shane's treat.' They were amazing! It was like chocolate, only meat flavor-ed. You know, you would just have to try it. But anyway, Shane just announced that he, Nate, and Jason were taking us to see _Wikced_!

"You've got to be joking!" Stephanie said. "I'm finally going to see Stephen Schwarz's work onstage! How awesome!"

"You guys are me new best friends!" I screamed hugging Shane by the neck.

"Can't…breathe…"he choked.

"Sorry," I said letting him go. He fixed his hair and smiled.

"It's cool, let's get going so we have enough time," he said.

"Yeah! I want to get good seats!" Jason said.

"Dude, we already have good seats," Nate said shaking his head at Jason. "We're practically in the back row of the orchestra." He said.

"Sweet!" Stephanie said.

"Hey, Cris, what's going on? You don't seem too excited." I said linking arms with my older cousin.

"Yeah, I'm not a Broadway fan," she said.

"Oh, trust me, after this you will be," I said as we followed Shane, Nate, and Jason to the limo parked across the street.

"Whatever," she said smiling."You can do whatever you want. I don't like people dancing around in tights, and singing with British accents.

"Hey, Les Mis was a wonderful musical!" Stephanie said.

"I agree! That was the best," Nate said. We conversed about musicals until we arrived to the theater.

"AH!! I'm so excited! This is going to be the best, I love New York!" I said.

"Yeah, welcome to the club," Shane said offering me his hand as we got out of the limo. "Ready to experience New York at it's best?" He asked. I looked up and the flashing signs, the bright lights, and the awesome sounds, and right then, I knew, New York was the place for us.

**I had planned for this to be longer. But I was grounded and I have a four day weekend so I may be able to update on Sat or something. BTW…for those o fyou who read Behind the Scenes, it's been posted on (under FlyFree234) so check out that and the sequel. Also, I don't know if I want to continue this story..no one's reading it…********. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Undefined**_

**Chapter 11**

**Cris POV  
**

"So…how did you like _Wicked?_" Jason asked as we walked out of the theater.

"It was really good. I was impressed," I said truthfully. It was really good, I had an awesome time, even more so sitting next to Jason. He was so oblivious to a lot of major things, but he notices some pretty small, thoughtful things. He was really cute too. I mean seriously, every little fan girl only cared about Shane. Nate occasionally, but never Jason. The bird house thing probably turns them off.

"Any one up for some ice cream?" Stephanie asked. "I'm starved."

"We actually didn't eat that long ago," Nate said.

"What? I'm a fatty," Steph said. I sighed and followed the group through late night throngs of people. It seemed like every where I went lately, there were couples surrounding me. Steph and Nate were hooking Kelly and Shane up. I was a third wheel. I always had been, even as a kid, my friend always had 'boyfriends' if you could call it that at age 8. Here I was, 21 years old, and no real serious boy in my life.

"Do you like kidney beans?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" I asked. We were walking behind Nate and Stephanie who were planning Shane and Kelly's wedding. Shane and Kelly kept giving them 'the look'. "Like in chili?"

"Sure," he said. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I guess, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, what about lima beans? Do you like _those_?"

"I actually do. My grandma makes really good ones," I said. It was true. She did.

"Um, what about green beans?" he asked. I shook my head and said.

"Why are we having this conversation?" I asked.

"You looked a little down, I was trying to cheer you up," Jason said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sorry I snapped on you. I'm just a little tired," I said truthfully. I'm cranky when I'm sleepy.

"It's cool. Maybe one day when you're well rested you can come and help me make bird houses at the studio. I want to make a hundred by winter!" He said clapping his hands together.

"Sounds like fun, how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," He said winking at me.

**Don't forget to check out Never Been Kissed, it's on meh profile along w/ a new chappie of BTS…Also, to those who don't know…All That Jazz, the sequel to BTS is on my mibba profile, to read it you have to get a free account. SO do that and check it out (im flyfreee234 on there as well.)**

**FF234.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cris POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Making a bird house," I laughed. Jason and I were at his parents hous in the guest house out back which he had turned into a bird house making studio.

"Yeah, I spent four years putting this together," he replied.

"This is actually kind of cool, I never looked at bird houses from this point of view," I said. "They all have different styles," I said walking up and down the rows.

"Yeah, different birds like different styles," Jason said.

"Really?"

"Nah, they just look cool." I laughed at his reasoning and continued to follow him up and down the aisles. "So, you wanna make one?" he asked. I nodded with eagerness.

"Sure, show me how," I said. We walked back over to the tool area and got started. Jason walked me through the process step by step.

**Kelly POV**

"Oh! My! Gosh! This is the funniest video ever. Steph! They're watching 'Hot Pockets'!" I screamed into her bedroom. Shane and Nate were sitting at the computer watching Jim Gaffigan's Hot Pocket routine.

"Oh! I love that video, I want to watch!" She exclaimed rushing out of her room into the den, where we were gathered around the computer. "Where's Jason and Cris?" She asked and to be honest, I hadn't noticed they were gone.

"They must have slipped out earlier," nate suggested.

_Cris and Jason- weird,_ I thought. _But it could work._


	13. Chapter 13

**Nate POV**

It was the girls first time in a real recording studio and they were having _way _too much fun.

"Oh My Gosh! What does this one do?"

"Oh look! A pretty red one!"

"Sweet speaker system!"

"Girls!" Shane screamed.

"What?"

"Calm yourselves, it's just a recording studio," Jason said like it was an everyday thing.

"Well, this is a first for us, so cut us some slack," Cris said.

"Fine, but can we get started," Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock this morning," Steph said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut-up."

"Chill," Kelly said. "We're recording a duet today, and then we're going to do something fun, if cranky pants can get through this."

"You know what, Kelly!" Shane snapped.

"What?" Kelly replied, "You need a serious attitude check? There's no need to let us know," she said getting up and leaving.

"I'll reel her back in, but somebody do something about him," Stephanie said motioning to Shane as she walked out the door.

"She's right Shane, you do need a serious attitude check. You've been a little touchy all week," I said.

"Shane, you need a little something to cheer you up. Oh! Maybe a birdhouse! I'll get right on it," Jason said getting up to leave.

"Jason," Cris said pulling him by the shirt. "Sit."

"Fine, but I'm still making you a birdhouse," he muttered.

**KELLY POV  
**"Come on Stephanie, I know you wouldn't understand but, just try."

"I'm listening. Continue."

"I think I like Shane," I said. " A lot. But it might be weird if he knew, and he doesn't like me back."

"Duh," Steph said rolling her eyes. "It always is. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you think?" I said following her back to the recording room.


End file.
